Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Tank Engine and The Tender Engine - UbiSoftFan94.
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Tank Engine and The Tender Engine is a Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Meets The Fox and the Hound parody, made by UbiSoftFan94., Cast * Sonic as Winnie the Pooh * Tails as Piglet * Pinocchio as Tigger * Knuckles as Rabbit * Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore * Agent Ed as Buster Bunny * Suzy as Babs Bunny * Grogh as Brer Fox * Pharmacist as Brer Bear * Eddy as Tennesee * Edd Chumley * Ed as Rjane * Spongebob as Simba * Squidward as Timon * Patrick as Pumbaa * Rocko as Ash * Sheila as Misty * Heffer as Brock * Cat as Rex * Dog as Woog * Winslow as Dweeb * Sandy as Elsa * The Wacky Races Characters as The Road Rovers * Percy as Young Tod * Oliver as Young Copper * Devious Diesel as Chief * Gordon as Adult Copper * Thomas as Adult Tod * Emily as Vixey * D261 as Amos Slade * Bill/Ben as Dinky * Dennis as Boomer * Lady as Widow Tweed * Cranky as The Bear * Edward as Amos Slade's Truck * Molly as Widow Tweed's Car * Duck as the Porcupine * Murdoch as the Grumpy Badger * Rosie as Big Mama * The Train as Itself * Henry as Squeaks Storyline * After a small green engine is orphaned, Rosie (a lavender tank enginel), Bill/Ben (saddle tank engines), Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and friends, Agent Ed, Suzy, and Dennis (a diesel) arrange Lady to adopt the little engine, Lady names the engine Percy, long for Toddler because since he reminds Lady of a toddler. In a cottage of a diesel named D261, with his black hunting diesel, Devious Diesel, and his friends Grogh and Pharmacist, D261 introduces Diesel his new Bloodhound engine named Oliver. Percy, Oliver, Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and the others, and Oliver later become best of friends. The Diesel grows frustrated with Oliver for wandering off to play which he thinks Oliver is chasing Percy and sometimes catching him, so he places him on a leash. * While Percy and Oliver and the others play around at his home, Percy accidentaly awakens Diesel. Diesel, D261, Grogh, and the Pharmacist run after him and Sonic,Eddy, Spongebob, Cat, & pals until they're stopped by Lady. After an argument, D261 thinks of killing Oliver at his first opportunity, now Diesel and Oliver go with D261, Grogh, and Pharmacist to a hunting ground, and Sonic, Eddy, Rocko, Spongebob, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and pals are left alone. * Rosie tells Percy and the others that Oliver may have to do as he is told with a song "Lack of Education", but Percy refuses to believe her. Months pass and Percy and Oliver, now Thomas and Gordon, grow to adulthood, in the night of Gordon's return, Thomas, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick talk to him, but ol' Diesel awakens to let D261, Grogh, and the Pharmacist know that Thomas, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick are here. They all go after them again, but Gordon tells them to run on and save themselves, as they run into Diesel and Grogh. When on a railroad track as a fast moving train suddenly approaches, Thomas, Spongebob, Squidward, and Patrick are able to duck under the vechile, but not Diesel and Grogh, who are struck and wounded. They jump off the bridge, and in the fall, a goofy holler is heard from Grogh, who bangs his head, and Diesel, who breaks his leg. D261, Gordon, and The Pharmacist blame Thomas, Spongebob, and the others for the accident. Lady, upon seeing Thomas is not safe, then brings Thomas to the woods to keep him away from D261 and the others. Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and the others watch her doing it without being seen. The next morning, Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and the others along with Rosie, decide to find Thomas in the forest and all introduce Thomas to a female engine named Emily, who of which, Thomas falls in love with. * The next morning, D261, Gordon, Grogh, and the Pharmacist tresspass into the woods without anyone knowing to find Thomas. They find him, Emily, Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races Characters, and the others, but while trying to get them, they accidently antagonise Cranky. D261 lets one single shot only before he gets his foot caught in one of his own leghold traps and loses his shotgun which is caught on a tree, so Grogh and Pharmacist struggle to help him get the trap off of his foot. * Gordon fights Cranky, but is nearly killed in a very vicious fight. Against his better judgement, Thomas, Sonic, Eddy, Spongebob, Rocko, Cat, The Wacky Races, and the others, having heard the cries of Gordon, quickly intervene to save Gordon. They battle Cranky and end up luring him on to a fallen trunk which breaks and sends the heroes falling down a waterfall. Cranky is killed, while Thomas and the others survive, but Thomas is wounded except the others and the gang. Gordon approaches them as they lie in the lake as D261 appears and tries to shoot Tod and the others, Gordon interposes his body in front of the animals and refuses to move away. D261 drops his gun and calms down. Grogh and Pharmacist have decide not to chase Thomas and the others again for now and then follow Gordon and D261 back home. * In the morning, Bill/Ben and Dennis find that Henry, a green engine, has turned into a butterfly and Lady has trouble healing D261 with a plaster with Pharmacist and Grogh helping, Diesel and Gordon watche him and start to sleep. While Gordon is remembering what he and Thomas have said about being friends forever while they have been young, Thomas and Emily watch down at the houses from high above the forest and the gang and the others all ride off to the sunset to see what new adventure lies within them. Category:UbiSoftFan94